Higher memory density is always in demand to provide smaller devices with higher memory capacity. Forming memory devices laterally on a surface of a semiconductor chip uses a great deal of chip real estate. Improved memory devices are needed with new configurations to further increase memory density beyond traditional laterally formed memory devices.